Perfecto
by Sambucivox
Summary: Continuación de Temperatura, de Fading Grace. Problemas en el paraíso gemelar.
1. Perfecto, 1ª parte

**1. Perfecto, 1ª parte**

* * *

**N/A:** Eh, mirad. Una secuela. Grace no escribe secuelas. Extraño. 

En cualquier caso, parece que para construir una trama para esta, Adi se tuvo que convertir en Cassandra y, sí, ese trocito del final fue tranquilizante. Según su definición. Ya sabes. Cualquier cosa.

¡Hala!

* * *

Las cosas están yendo bien.

Sí. Bien.

Llevamos una semana en _ese_ tipo de relación y Kaoru se niega a acostumbrarse.

Siempre está un poquito nervioso, no tan contento como yo y como debería estar y eso está haciendo el mundo un poquito gris.

Pero no dejaré que eso me hiera.

Porque soy feliz.

Este es un nuevo tipo de relación para que nosotros exploremos como hermanos y como amigos e incluso, sí, como amantes.

Puede...

Si él pudiera mostrarme que es feliz.

Porque si no puedo hacerle feliz¿qué futuro hay?

* * *

**N/T:** Síiiiiiiiiiiii, Fading sigue con la historia. Estoy tratando de ser todo lo fiel que puedo a sus palabras y a su estructura.Espero que sus fieles lectores lo paseis tan bien leyendo como yo traduciendo.

* * *


	2. Perfecto, 2ª parte

**2. Perfecto, 2ª parte**

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, y cuando dije "trama", quería decir que no tengo ni idea de adónde voy con esto. Pero las cosas salieron bien con Temperatura, ¿verdad? Pues es lo mismo.

* * *

Las cosas están... yendo bien.

Lo están.

Muy bien.

Hikaru es Hikaru y encantador y le quiero tantísimo pero...

Pero en el fondo soy un pesimista.

Y sé (_yo _sé, porque siempre soy yo el que piensa y somos diferentes y eso lo cambia todo pero todo está igual) que _esto no es real._

Es demasiado perfecto.

Nada tan perfecto durará.

Y yo he...

No puedo decir que he pasado por mucho, porque estoy superándolo...

Pero no quiero que me hieran otra vez.

Yo solo... no quiero.


	3. Funciona

**3. Funciona**

Estas cosas normalmente terminan funcionando por sí solas. ¿Verdad?

Quiero decir, Kaoru solo está... nervioso o algo... porque esto es nuevo y se está acostumbrando. Ya sabes, a eso de ser una "pareja".

Y se acostumbrará.

Quiero decir que... tiene que hacerlo.

Porque más o menos no me ha tocado desde hace una semana.

Por lo menos no lo ha hecho adrede. Le toco mucho, en cuanto puedo, pero es un poquito descorazonador cuando se estremece.

Pero estoy decidido.

Hemos estado juntos durante dieciseis años. Podemos estar Juntos más de una semana.

Desde luego.

Sólo necesito hacer que Kaoru coopere.

Sin problemas.


	4. Barro

**4.Barro**

Me odio a mi mismo.

Fervientemente.

Cada vez que tiene que obligarse a sonreir e intenta mantener una charla, cada vez que trato de salir de esta prisión corporal para trabajar en arreglarnos, cada vez que una conversación incómoda pasa a ser una risa incómoda y un silencio incómodo...

Me _odio_ a mi mismo.

Y no veo cómo Hikaru puede amarme.

Él es brillantez, e inocencia, y travesura infantil, y una ridícula cantidad de atractivo sexual.

Y yo soy barro.

Soy demasiado estúpido incluso para coger algo bueno cuando me lo regalan.

Pero algo pasará.

(¿Cambiar?)

(¿Implosionar?)

Tiene que pasar.


	5. Duro

**5. Duro**

Es duro.

Para mi es duro ver a Kaoru despatarrarse malhumoradamente en su asiento, con los codos prácticamente tocándole las orejas.

Para mi es duro saber si así es como es Kaoru, esta persona tranquila, tímida y lúgubre tan diferente a mi.

Para mi es duro de imaginar el fingir ser alguien tan distinto a mi mismo, sólo para no herir a otra persona.

Para mi es duro comprender el amar tanto a alguien y después arriesgarlo todo por cualquier motivo.

Para mi es duro comprender por qué Kaoru hace todo lo que hace.

Pero por él, lo intentaré.

Lo intentaré.


	6. Esperanza

**6. Esperanza**

Hoy le he dicho algo a Kaoru.

No algo estúpido, como contestar a sus preguntas.

Le dije algo _importante_.

Le dije:

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir hacia delante, incluso cuando... – (y tuve que esforzarme mucho, porque hablar sobre un problema hace que respire)- ... incluso cuando todo se va al infierno?

Era la primera pregunta que le hacía desde hace... mucho tiempo.

Demasiado tiempo.

Parpadeó, me dio la sonrisa del alivio más delicioso, y dijo:

- Yo sólo confío en que la otra persona lo supere conmigo.

No importa lo específica que fue su respuesta.

Lo conseguiremos.


	7. Inmóvil

**7. Inmóvil**

Y de repente, Kaoru está bien.

Ambos estamos bien.

Ahora, en vez de derrumbarse, se sienta en el borde de su silla, intentando estirar su rodilla para que toque la mía.

Me habla más, inclinándose hacia mi con ganas e intentando correr como el viento con sus palabras.

Me siento tan...

...inmóvil.

Este es Kaoru.

¿Y qué hay del chico callado?

También es Kaoru.

...no me siento ansioso, ni espantado...

... de verdad que no...

Pero las cosas no se han pacificado tampoco.

Estamos inmóviles.

Esperando.

Esperando a que el otro de el primer paso.

Esperando a quienquiera que Kaoru vaya a mostrarme a continuación.

Espero que sea igual de interesante.


	8. Carne de gallina

**8. Carne de gallina**

Puedo decir honestamente que dos clientas habituales, en particular, me ponen la carne de gallina.

La primera, Itari, siempre está alegre y utiliza palabras como "lubricación" tan fácil como "sí" y "no". Quiero decir, no está haciendo daño a nadie ni siendo provocativa, pero...

También está su guardaespaldas/amiga.

Jata.

Nunca habla.

Jamás.

Y las cosas afiladas desaparecen cuando ella se acerca. Siempre lo devuelve todo, pero...

...todavía intento descubrir _hacia_ _dónde_ desaparecen las cosas afiladas.

Kaoru dice que a él no le molestan. Descubrió que la mejor manera de evitar que una de ellas ataque es alabar a la otra.

Lo sabe... ¿cómo?

**N/A:** Hum. Estas dos damas han sido desvergonzadamente robadas del fic sobre Naruto Mentiras, de Leviticus Lied. Me encantan. Tenía que incluirlas en algo, en algún sitio. Aún así, son unas OC de Leviticus, así que el mérito no es mío. Y prometo que son mejores y tienen más sentido cuando están en el contexto de la obra de Leviticus.


	9. Embaucar

**9. Embaucar**

* * *

Inspirado por mi profesor de inglés, a quien odio.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente no piensa como lo hago yo.

Si vieras una cartera¿la cogerías¿Sentirías que la estupidez de su dueño te da derecho a hacerlo?

¿Te sentirías culpable si cogieses una galleta de más¿Mentirías sobre ello?

Quiero decir, si embaucases a alguien.

Me gusta saber más que otra gente. Normalmente, me guardo un detalle o dejo que supongan algo...

El problema es... solía compartirlo todo con Kaoru, y no me importaba que supiese tanto como yo.

¿Y ahora qué, cuando somos mucho más que Nosotros?


	10. Fantasía

**10. Fantasía**

Estoy sentado en clase, mirando los rizos realmente desafortunados de una chica cuya estructura ósea de verdad que no puedo soportarlos.

Y el profesor está parloteando sobre algo...

Y yo sueño.

Normalmente, "soñar" es sólo maquinar una broma nueva que gastar, pero...

Esto era un poquito una... una fantasía.

Era un lugar soleado, como un jardín. Daba una sensación jardin-era.

La luz del sol llena mi boca y se asienta pesadamente en mi lengua.

Toda la escena sabe a solidago en mi memoria.

¿Tiene algún sentido?

Kaoru está sentado conmigo.

Estamos hablando.

¿Por qué eso está tan distante?


	11. Concierto

**11. Concierto**

Fuimos a un concierto.

Era salvaje, y ruidoso, y apestaba a todas las etapas de la vida de la cerveza.

Cuando Hikaru lo mencionó por primera vez, hubo un momento raro en el que ambos consideramos invitar a los demás y ambos lo desestimamos.

Y entonces éramos sólo nosotros, divirtiéndonos al arreglarnos y tonteando en el asiento trasero como solíamos hacerlo y apretándonos al escenario todo lo cerca que podíamos.

Y tuvimos que pegarnos demasiado el uno al otro, y recordé que no nos habíamos besado bien en...

...demasiado, demasiado tiempo.

Llegamos a casa sin aliento, pasada la hora y dejando descansar el sabor del otro en la boca.


	12. Imaginativo

**12. Imaginativo**

Somos diferentes pero iguales.

Él es más imaginativo, creo.

Competimos con el otro, encontrando los momentos y los lugares más peligrosos para robar un lametón aquí, un mordisquito allá.

Hasta ahora, todavía tengo que vencer la aplicación del chupetón de Kaoru mientras se suponía que estaba abrazándome, cuajado de lágrimas. Delante de diez chicas.

Lo que realmente me asombra es que esté tan cambiado. Expresa su opinión, destaca, se afirma.

Delante de _diez chicas._

Cada vez es más divertido estar con él.

Aún tengo que acosarle en público.

Tendré que ser más...imaginativo.


	13. Lluvia

**13. Lluvia**

La lluvia es como una manta.

Me gusta salir fuera cuando está lloviendo, dejar que me empape hasta los huesos, bailar y retozar y , en general, hacer el idiota.

Aún más, quiero arrastrar a Hikaru fuera, conmigo, y hacer que se moje también. Quiero jugar como lo hacíamos cuando éramos más jóvenes, como hicimos en el concierto.

Otra parte de mi le quiere ahí fuera por razones menos nobles, porque quiero saber cómo se siente el dejar que las cosas goteen entre nosotros y luego, deshacernos de la distancia.

Tal vez, algún día, lo hagamos.


	14. Honestidad, 1ª parte

**14. Honestidad, 1ª parte**

Se está haciendo más cómodo.

El estar con Hikaru, quiero decir.

Simplemente... las cosas corrientes.

Las cosa buenas.

No sé cómo mostrarte cómo es hablarle a Hikaru sobre una pesadilla que tuve cuando nosotros - ¡qué connotación tan diferente tiene ahora- éramos pequeños.

Había oído hablar de los cuentos de hadas de la plebe, y en mi mente todos estaban llegando para desmembrarme.

Me desperté llorando y Hikaru estaba llorando y _todos_ estaban llorando...

Él dijo que no tuvo la misma pesadilla. Había estado despierto, viéndome sufrir y espantándose en general.

Su honestidad –admitir su preocupación- me conmueve.

Por si te lo estás preguntando, me refiero a Temperatura 16 (Lobos). Así que... si no te acuerdas, tampoco es que lo necesites increíblemente, porque el siguiente lo explica un poquito más. Sólo que... ya sabrás hacia dónde se dirige esto.


	15. Honestidad, 2ª parte

**15. Honestidad, 2ª parte**

Para.

Lo sé.

Para.

Sí, mentí. ¿Estás contento?

Solo es... fue un reflejo, ¿vale?

Kaoru estaba hablando de esa horrible noche en la que me vi a mi mismo devorado por lobos, gritando y suplicando y muriendo.

¿Cómo decir... no importa lo que Kaoru sea para mi... que le odiaste tantísimo?

Así que mentí.

Sabía que esto pasaría.

Coloqué el mundo automáticamente para ser yo el que supiera más que nadie.

Y lo que quiera que sea Kaoru para mi, no es _yo._

Ya no lo es.

Y está mejor con el cuento de hadas. No necesita saber la verdad.


	16. Sonrisa

**16. Sonrisa**

Siempre está bien saber cómo sonreir.

Una cosa llorosa y temblequeante cuando Hikaru cuenta algún secreto devastador (falso) a las chicas.

Una mueca falsa y plástica cuando Hikaru hace una broma sobre algo en mi que aún no le he contado.

Una sonrisa brillante e incontrolable cuando Hikaru llega por detrás y me deja una señal de "gracias por el café" en el cuello.

Pero cual debería poner...

- ¿Estás enamorado de tu hermano, verdad?

¿ Qué clase de sonrisa debería poner cuando mi madre dice eso, como si no fuese una pregunta en absoluto?


	17. Ido

**17.Ido**

Hmm.

Kaoru estaba un poquito... ido.

Estaba raro. Hizo sus deberes de Inglés y de Historia sin intentar enseñármelos, y terminó Matemáticas y Físicas sin un comentario ni una pregunta.

Le pregunté qué pasaba –lo hice- pero sólo dijo que estaba cansado y si había algo que yo quisiera hacer.

Así que le dejé estar y dejé que llenara su propio tiempo, me adapté a cualquier cosa en la que pareciera estar interesado.

Me pidió que leyéramos, o algo, y entonces se enroscó encima de mi y se quedó quieto.

Bueno. _Ahora sí _que estoy preocupado.


	18. Aterrorizado

**18. Aterrorizado**

* * *

_(Gorgoteo). Um. Sois gr-increí-sombroso. Y multilingües. Gracias, gracias, gracias a Tiya-hxr por ofrecerse a traducir Temperatura al francés –eso suma ya cuatro idiomas diferentes. Puede que me muera de lo maravillosos que sois vosotros tres: Sambucivox (español) mifril (ruso) y Tiya-hxr (francés). Mi vida tiene que estar hechizada..._

* * *

Resolví el dilema huyendo.

... no fue el mejor acercamiento, lo admito, especialmente cuando tengo que vivir con esta mujer por mucho tiempo todavía y esto volverá a repetirse, pero...

Mi garganta se cerró y mi estómago se volvió del revés y casi vomité y entonces...

... corrí los cien metros lisos.

Porque¿qué puedes decir cuando tu madre te pregunta si estás enamorado de tu hermano?

- Sip. Eh¿y te acuerdas de esa vez que llegamos tarde a casa después de un concierto? Ñiqui-ñiqui-ñaca-ña.

Hikaru podría haber dicho eso. Lo hubiera encontrado desternillante.

Yo ya no soy Hikaru.

... Ella volverá.

Y estoy aterrorizado.


End file.
